


My Desperate Little Scholar

by Azelto



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that Tayend of Tremmelin didn't like about the Great Library was that the bathroom was so awkward to get to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Desperate Little Scholar

The sun was setting over Elyne, and Tayend of Tremmelin had been hard at work in the Great Library all day. He had risen early that morning, all too eager to make so many new discoveries, and to be in his favourite place in all of the Allied Lands.

There was, however, one thing that Tayend didn't like about the Great Library, and that was the fact that the bathroom was so awkward to get to.

Because of this, it was Tayend’s habit to put off his bathroom breaks for as long as possible, which had led to more near-accidents than the young scholar cared to admit.

It was on this particular evening that Tayend realised he had not been to the bathroom at all since very early in the morning, and that if he didn’t relieve himself soon he would be focusing more on his need to urinate than on the texts he was trying to translate.

He was just about to give in to his body’s needs, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

“Why hello there.” Ambassador Dannyl greeted him cheerfully, and Tayend turned to see the look of warm affection on his face. They had been seeing each other for months now, although recently Dannyl had been very busy with ambassadorial affairs.

Tayend stood and bowed to Dannyl, as despite them being lovers it was still expected of him to bow to the magician. However, the act of bowing only served to put more pressure on Tayend’s bladder, and he resisted the urge cross his legs and hold himself.

“I haven’t seen much of you these past few days.” Tayend said, trying to distract himself from his need. “Have you been busy?”

Dannyl nodded. “Yes, but I’m free this evening, so I came to see if you would like to accompany me back to my rooms at the Guild House this evening.”

Tayend’s expression lit up. “Oh Dannyl, I’d love to!” He said, then added, “But I must use the bathroom first, so please excuse me –”

Suddenly a weird feeling came over Dannyl. On approaching Tayend, he had seen that the scholar had been sitting in an awkward position, and now upon observing Tayend he noticed that the young Elyne was squirming slightly, as if he was trying to stop himself from leaking.

Dannyl had no idea why this was, but the idea of Tayend being desperate to urinate somehow managed to arouse him in the strangest of ways.

So before Tayend could move in the direction of the bathroom, Dannyl said, “Wait.”

“What is it?” Tayend asked, a look of confusion on his face.

Dannyl took a deep breath, then said, “I don’t want you to go to the bathroom.”

“What do you mean?” Tayend was very surprised.

Dannyl moved closer to his lover, and whispered in his ear, “I want you to hold it for me. I want you to hold it for me until we get back to my rooms. Is that clear?”

Suddenly a dark look of mischief spread over Tayend’s face, for it appeared that he liked this idea as much as Dannyl did. He nodded obediently and said, “Yes, Ambassador Dannyl,” in the submissive tone he only normally used in the bedroom.

During the carriage ride back to the Guild House, Dannyl became increasingly aware of Tayend’s desperation. The younger man was squirming even more now than he had been at the library, and he kept fidgeting as if he were trying to distract himself from his need.

“How bad do you have to go?” Dannyl asked once his curiosity had got too much for him.

“Oh, really bad.” Tayend answered and then, upon seeing the bulge in Dannyl’s trousers, whispered, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Dannyl felt his face redden. “Well, I, er… erm… I…”

But before Dannyl could reply properly, Tayend was jumping up and down in his seat, clutching himself with both hands. “Oh, Dannyl!” He whined in an exaggeratedly high voice, “Dannyl, I don’t think I can hold it! I think I’m going to wet myself right where I sit!”

“Tayend, be quiet, the driver will hear –”

“Oh Dannyl, I’m bursting! I don’t think I’m going to make it to your rooms –”

Before Tayend could tease Dannyl any further, however, the carriage pulled up outside the Guild House. The two men got out and walked up to the double doors at the front of the building.

As soon as they were in Dannyl’s bedroom, the magician locked the door and immediately pulled Tayend into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth.

“How I’ve missed the taste of your lips, my love.” Dannyl murmured as he guided Tayend towards the bed.

Within seconds Dannyl was pinning Tayend to the bed, and the two of them were kissing as passionately as if it had been years, not days, that they had been apart for. Dannyl was just about to unbutton Tayend’s shirt when the scholar said, “Wait! I _have_ to use the bathroom first – I can’t wait any longer.”

As soon as he said this, Dannyl released his hold on his lover and was about to tell him where the bathroom was, when Tayend suddenly changed his mind. “Actually, never mind.” He said. “Kissing you while having to go feels really good! I need to use the bathroom urgently, but I need _you_ even _more_ urgently!”

So the two men resumed kissing, with the knowledge that Tayend urgently needed to relieve himself somehow managing to make Dannyl even more aroused that he would have been during a normal makeout session. When he could refrain from doing so no longer, he unbuttoned Tayend’s shirt.

Dannyl thought that Tayend’s face was beautiful, and he absolutely adored the Elyne’s naked body. The way Tayend’s stomach had a little bit of fat on it was completely endearing, and Dannyl covered it with soft kisses, as well as playing with Tayend’s round, pink nipples. Tayend also had a light-brown freckle just above his right nipple, which Dannyl kissed and sucked until the skin bruised to form a love bite.

Dannyl then looked down at Tayend’s waist and realised that there was a very noticeable bulge where Tayend’s bladder was. Dannyl stroked it in fascination.

“Is this... pee?” He asked in amazement, feeling rather embarrassed using such a childish word, although for some reason it felt… _right_.

Tayend nodded and said, “Yes, it is – I’m really desperate! But for some reason it feel so _good_ ; I feel so _full_ , and I don’t want to let it go! I want to be full and be full of you, my love.”

Dannyl felt his heart melt at his lover’s words. He kissed his soft, soft lips, then sat up and pulled him into his lap.

Tayend then asked, “Dannyl, please could you unbutton my trousers for me? The waistline is starting to press on my bladder.”

Dannyl did as Tayend asked, and upon doing so realised that Tayend’s bladder bulge was even bigger than he had first thought it to be. He felt his arousal grow even more at the sight of it.

“Ah, that’s better.” Tayend sighed as the pressure was taken off his bladder.

Dannyl reached out and caressed Tayend’s bladder lightly with his fingers. He felt Tayend shiver at his touch.

“Oh!” Tayend exclaimed. “That feels good!”

Upon hearing this, Dannyl continued to lovingly stroke Tayend’s bladder, and began to tease him in a soft voice. “You need to go, Tayend?” He cooed. “You need to go?”

“I _do_!” Tayend replied, his voice high and whiney. “I _do_ need to go! I need to go so bad, it feels like I’m going to burst!”

“I know, I know.” Dannyl crooned in response. “You must be really desperate, but please could you hold it for me for just a few more minutes? Why don’t you take your trousers off and let me love you?”

At Dannyl’s words, Tayend shivered with pleasure. “Yes, please take me!” He said as he slipped off his trousers and underwear. “I want to feel full!”

When Dannyl had first set eyes on the young scholar’s backside, he had instantly been reminded of a ripe, pink fruit. The cheeks were so round and juicy-looking, it was hard for him to resist giving them a squeeze whenever Tayend undressed in front of him.

Dannyl parted Tayend’s soft buttocks and stroked the tiny, pink hole that he found in between them, which fluttered at his touch. He reached over to get the lube from his bedside table, and covered the fingers of his right hand with the clear liquid.

He inserted one finger into the hole, then two. Tayend made adorable little gasping noises with ever finger that his lover inserted into him. Once four of Dannyl’s fingers were inside, he experimentally brushed the edge of Tayend’s prostate.

Tayend wailed and said, “Stop teasing me! Just give it to me! I want your cock _now_!”

Dannyl chuckled at his lover’s enthusiasm. “You want me that much?”

“Yes!” Tayend exclaimed. “ _Please_ take me, I… I don’t know how much longer I can hold this for!”

Carefully Dannyl inserted the tip of his penis into Tayend’s hole. Tayend breathed heavily as he lowered himself down onto it and when he was finally completely full of his lover, he moaned with the pleasure of finally feeling whole once again.

Dannyl began to thrust into Tayend whilst playing with Tayend’s penis. Although the younger man’s penis was small – just under four inches long – Dannyl absolutely loved it and repeatedly told Tayend how cute it was. He thought Tayend’s body was perfect in every single way.

Tayend gasped and moaned as Dannyl hit his prostate, and Dannyl held him close and whispered in his ear, “Tell me, my love: how long have you needed to urinate for?”

“All day.” Tayend replied in between pants. “I haven’t been to the bathroom since this morning! I’ve been fighting the urge to hold myself for _hours_.”

“Oh, that’s so _hot_.” Dannyl moaned back. “How much do you want to just let it all go? Just to empty your bladder, and to finally have it all come out?”

“I want to do it _so_ bad – I want to feel it come out of me, and the _relief_! The relief must feel _amazing_!”

Dannyl kissed Tayend’s back and said, “Oh, my desperate little scholar, you are so _cute_ when your need is so urgent. You are the most beautiful man I have ever set eyes on.”

Suddenly Tayend said, “Dannyl, I think I’m going to come soon. But I… after that I think I’m going to have an accident if I don’t get to the bathroom soon!”

Dannyl considered this for a few moments, and then he realised that the thought of Tayend having an accident on his lap sounded so… _hot_.

It was this thought that brought Dannyl over the edge. His stomach tightened and he came into Tayend’s hole, with Tayend coming just a few seconds after him.

Then Tayend began to shake. “Dannyl, I… I can’t hold it much longer.” He said, his voice trembling. “I… I’m going to have an accident!”

To Tayend’s surprise, Dannyl held him close and whispered, “Don’t worry, my love. I want you to let go. I don’t care about my robes – I’ll give them to the servants to wash afterwards. Just relax and let go for me…”

Then before Dannyl even knew what was happening, he felt a hot liquid spreading over his robes. He felt Tayend shudder in his arms and moan in pure relief. Dannyl heard a hissing sound as more and more urine came out of Tayend’s urethra, and Dannyl realised that this was _Tayend’s pee_ , that had been stored up inside the scholar’s bladder for _hours_ on end, and that thought somehow made their relationship seem even more intimate than it had done before.

When Tayend’s bladder was finally empty, the Elyne felt like he was floating on air. A blissful relief washed over him, and he let out a long sigh of, “ _Aaaaaahhh…_ ”

The two men shared a few moments of silence together, then at last Tayend said, “That felt so good, Dannyl! The _relief_ , it was… it was _phenomenal_! We _have_ to do this again sometime!”

Dannyl smiled and kissed Tayend on the cheek. “I’m sure we will, my love.” He replied. “You were so good, and you held it so well for me, too.”

Tayend then stood up and looked at the enormous, dark puddle which now covered Dannyl’s robes. “How are we going to explain this to the servants?” He asked worriedly.

Dannyl smiled and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll think of something. For now though, I think we should both get ourselves cleaned up. Shall we go down to the baths together?”

“Oh Dannyl, that would be wonderful!” Tayend said, and kissed his lover hard on the lips. “I love you.” He whispered softly.

“I love you too, Tayend.” Dannyl murmured back.


End file.
